comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2011-09-24 - We Are Going to be Fine?
Rachel came here the evening before when Jean and Xavier was in training. It wasn't till the next morning that Scott could even really sit down and speak to Xavier about what is going on. Xavier agreed to meet with Rachel, but that still left Scott to deal with Jean. Right now, he's really trying not to think about the details so Jean doesn't accidentally pick it up. That would be a bad way of letting the mother of your not yet born child find out about said child. Scott face palms his forehead. He told himself not to think about it! In either case, it's in the afternoon now and he is thankful for the weekend. He has the little brown sack and he wonders if Jean even bothers to keep count of how long she has been out of that underwater coma? Six months...it has felt like ages, but not as long as it felt without her. He finally knocks on her dorm room door. Jean's been keeping herself busy, trying very hard not to feel like something is amiss but the nagging feeling that something is going on has her on edge which is why she has spent the last several hours in her room, trying so very hard to relax. She managed to doze off for a bit before the knock came, the rapping on the door causing her to startle, Scott's girl bolting upright from her bed in reflex. "Hmmm...?" Scanning a second, she finds out it's him at the door which is quickly opened via the use of her telekenesis. "Come on in," she says in invite to her boyfriend while she works on straightening her hair a bit. Scott enters your dorm room and clears his throat. He smiles that usual awkward smile of his. He then moves toward you and leans over to kiss the top of your head, "Were you taking a nap?" He offers the small brown back to you. "I got you something." There are two scarfs in it, one a firey orange and one a vivid blue. Tasteful ones, and the bag does read the popular boutique's name in North Salem. "Oh, they're lovely. Thank you." Leaning in, she kisses Scott's cheek before stepping back, allowing him to enter before closing the door again. "I was getting a nap but it's alright. I really wasn't sleeping well." Like that confession should come as a surprise - when does Jean ever sleep well, after all? Sitting on the bed, she pats the bed next to her, inviting him to sit while the bag is set aside. "How have you been?" Scott moves to sit beside you on the bed, reaching out to take your hand. "I'm glad you like them." He is silent for a bit and nods. He wishes he knew how to help you sleep better. "Ah, we apparently have a new...stray...I guess you can call it," and he isn't meaning Laura. This converstion is very awkward for him to start. And of course, he likely picks the wrong way to go about it, "Have you ever thought about having kids?" He then winces at his own words...that was...ugh, he could kick himself! Jean looks up at him when he says 'stray', her eyes holding to his curiously before narrowing in suspicion when he asks about whether she wants to have children. "Someday, sure," she admits while nodding slowly. "Why do you ask?" Jean's trying not to succumb to the idea that Scott's got something in mind but it should be easy for him to tell that she's getting worried. Is something wrong? "Perhaps that wasn't exactly the right thing to say," and it wasn't! Still, Scott clears his throat. "Jean, you remember how shocked Kurt was when TJ showed up, right? How would you feel it if sorta happened to say Hank...or...even us?" Alright, Scott epically fails at this, but carries on. He just hopes finding out from him is better than finding out from Logan! "Honestly, how would you feel if you found out we did have a child in the sometime future?" She doesn't need to read Scott's mind to know he's dancing around a subject, especially during times like this when he's so obviously doing so. "I guess I'd be surprised," Jean eventually says while she looks into his eyes, her expression still curious but now a bit wary as well. "No, I'd be shocked, really. Why do you ask?" Needing something to do, Jean rises and takes her scarves with her, each one carefully folded and put into a drawer. "I'd say that hurts, but I'd be lying if I didn't say the same," he was shocked. And happy, and shocked. Scott moves to stand and walk up behind you to wrap his arms about your waist as you put the gifts away. "There is a girl here, only a few years younger than us Jean. She says...she's from the future, and currently I have no reason not to believe her." He then whispers near your ear, "Her name is, Rachel Summers." He wishes there was a better way to prepare you, but there isn't really any 'good' way to prepare someone for their eighteen year old daughter when they haven't had her yet! Scott just tried to select the least shocking one...Jean has had enough shocks. The drawer is closed a bit louder than she means for it to be, her surprise getting her to all but slamm it shut. Turning slowly then, she looks at Scott, trying to figure out if he's joking with her or what. "Has it be verified," she asks, Jean having come to the conclusion that he's not trying to pull one on her. "I mean... a daughter, really?" She wants to believe this, to be happy and excited but she's instead scared. What if this is a trap? Sometimes it is better for you to bridge the gap. "The Professor is doing final verification." Scott hides his darker emotions over it, the pain at what she has suffered. Nor does he think about his death, or your later one. Instead, he raises one of your hands and kisses your palm. "There is a strong chance we will make it Jean, have our own version of 'happy ever after'," no matter how long it may last. He's had time to think about this. "I know it's a shock....it was...difficult for me. The future...it gets messed up Jean, but...I like thinking we find happiness for a while." It reminds him of how each moment is precious with you. "She's not so little now though, but she looks just like you. She's beautiful Jean." 'For awhile'... "Of course we will," Jean says while a soft, sad smile forms. "We will find it somewhere. Some how." Trying to be optimistic for Scott's sake as well as the girl's, she tries, and somewhat manages, to push her doubt and concerns away. "So tell me about her," Jean requests while trying not to blush, his compliment getting the reaction to hit eventually, Jean's face compeating with her hair for what is the reddest now. Scott moves to kiss you gently, "She really does look like you Jean, and...she's a telepath." He doesn't know if she has telekinesis yet. And she cries...but Scott doesn't like thinking of that, he can't handle tears very well. "She likes hot chocolate, the real stuff, and motorcycles. She...," what does he really know about her? "She wants the world to be a better place." He knows that much, "And she loves the school. She's eighteen years old." Yes, not much younger than Scott or Jean. "This is going to be a big change," she whispers against his lips before pulling away, her fingers now brushed over his cheek while they talk. "She sounds like a mix of both of us. Qualities we both possess..." Like Jean's love of hot chocolate and Scott's of bikes. "I... I want to meet her, Scott. As soon as possible, please." Hey, Scott learned to make awesome homemade hot chocolate for you! Anything for his Jean! He hasn't tried to kill Logan lately either! "Sure. She should be free after her meeting with Xavier's, or if you want some time to think on it, we can have breakfast together tomorrow morning," he suggests. He raises a hand to brush your hair back, "Are you alright?" He sounds concerned. "I know things haven't been very easy for you lately Jean," Scott finally admits, bringing it into the open. "You don't go swimming anymore, and Logan has been...moody," see, Scott was nice about it! "I just want you to know, I'm here for you, and for us." Jean smiles and hugs Scott. "Breakfast would be good. Give me a bit of time to adjust to this and such." When asked if she's alright she looks at him, the smile fading a bit. "Still scared of the water," she finally admits. "Being in the water like I was really took its toll on me, mentally Scott. Messed with my head. As for Logan... he's concerned. Thinks I'm being... dishonest with myself and am denying myself a chance at happiness." Shrugging, she leans up to kiss him again, this time on his nose. "I'm alright though. I /am/ happy." Yes...must not kill Logan...not with witnesses. Scott hugs you close to him. "I'm happy too, with the school, with the X-Men, and most importantly, with you Jean. But if there is anything wrong...just know, I'm there for you." He looks down at you, "And if you want, we can try to work on your fear of the water, one step at a time, when you are ready," Scott says. "I'll let you know, I promise." She is able to relax again, the surprise ebbing to the point where she can enjoy this. "So what has been going on with the g... Rachel? Have we put her up here? Is she comfortable?" Seems that Jean has some kind of maternal instinct about her as she wants to make sure their... their daughter is well and taken care of even though she is an adult. "She is in a guest room and I got her some Xavier's clothes, but she needs...to go shopping for umm...girl things," right, that's one way to put it for Scott. "She seems to really be comfortable here, and I believe if The Professor finds her as sincere as I did, she will become an addition here. In what compacity, I'm not sure yet." He gives you another hug and nuzzles your ear. "She really wants to see you, she...just has a habit of slipping up with the title bit...like 'Mom', just to warn you." That can prove awkard in public. "She isn't exactly sure how she was flung back in time, something to do with an explosion." He doesn't tell you about the bad things the girl has been through, he just wants you dwelling on the good stuff for now. The bad things...can be dealt with later. "She thinks Kitty is the maternal type, I think that fried Logan's brain a little bit." "Alright. I'll take her shopping," Jean says, brightening more. Leave it to shopping to get her to cheer up the rest of the way, huh? When he explains further she nods slowly, thinking about all that and then actually laughs out loud when Scott mentions her opinion of Kitty. "Well, I suppose Katherine can be, if caught in the right mood," Jean says around a bout of giggling. "But... well. Really?" She doesn't talk about Logan at the moment. "Yes, maternal...frightening." Scott hugs you again. He then tilts his head as if listening to something, Xavier apparently contacted him. "It appears, Rachel is going to become a student here to finish her education. I/m going to have a lot of paperwork to file." He leans down to touch his mouth to yours, "I love you Jean," he says quietly...not too loud, as if that would be too much. Kissing Scott softly, she smiles before going to leave the room, pausing in doing so to turn to him. "I love you too, Scott," Jean says with a happy, content little sigh. "Come on. Let's go and get some hot chocolate." Offering him her hand, she then leads him to the kitchen. She's still reeling from the news but hot chocolate and Scott's company will set everything right again.